


【朱白】当朱二虎遇上白宙

by gss933



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gss933/pseuds/gss933
Summary: 朱白双向非故意欺骗





	【朱白】当朱二虎遇上白宙

**Author's Note:**

> 朱·涉黑商人想洗白·想要干（动词）环卫工而不得·化名朱二虎·一龙×白·不好好做总裁·周末来当环卫工·化名白宙·宇

白氏企业在医药邻域的发展是蒸蒸日上，一个有发展前景的合作项目没谈拢，公司新药的研发又出了点问题，实干型的总裁白宇有些喘不过气，堆积如山的实验报告结果和引发不良反应的试药员的体检报告，每一样他都太不想看了。  
为难的他告诉秘书下午自己要出去走走，让她不要找他。  
商业发达的城市里，空气污浊，就连天空的湛蓝也显得格外珍贵。白宇坐在公司附近的公园的长椅上，双手搭在椅背，仰着头感受着温暖舒适的阳光，在这种地方，没有堆积如山的文件要批，没有掐分算秒的会议要开，也没有沉重紧张的氛围压抑……真想一辈子都待在这里。  
但是待久了他又有些不适应，他喝了口AD钙奶，想着自己真是天生劳碌命。  
奶喝到寿命终结，白宇四处打量了一下周围，远远地看见一个环卫工人，拿着扫帚辛勤劳动，突然一张纸飞到了白宇的脚边，他看着有些残破的粉红色纸张，不由自主地把它捡起，然后看到上面写着：蔚蓝市洙柏区珑宇大道急招一名只需在周末工作的环卫清洁工，工资……  
他把空了的AD钙奶瓶投入环卫工的垃圾车里，心想：只做周末的环卫工，还不赖啊。  
于是在离白氏药业16公里的一个简易出租屋里多了一个常戴老头帽、身着格子衣，名叫白宙的胡茬大叔，每到周末就会在珑宇大道上骑着一辆环卫清洁电瓶三轮车，肩扛大扫帚和大簸箕，干得不亦乐乎。  
白宇的工作说简单也只是机械性地重复劳动罢了，他许久没有被汗水浸渍得痛快了，涔涔的液体健康地渗出来，被挂在脖子上的毛巾擦掉，很是舒畅。  
直到某一天的傍晚，太阳落山，迎接完最后一批下班的过客，在街边跟卖羊肉串的小摊贩唠嗑的他终于抓起武器，开始打扫最后一个路段。  
这时，雨说下就下了。  
跳脱在斑驳的夜景之中，他看着被滂沱大雨冲刷的街道，最终选择把手头的杂物处理掉，穿上雨衣，骑上三轮车，驶向垃圾总站。  
骑行在顺畅地道路上，白宇还在享受着落雨带来的凉爽，偶有雨水跳跃着溅到他的脸和眼镜，他停下车掏出眼镜布擦了一把，重新戴上的时候眼前多了个人，抓着他的车龙头。白宇生怕是遇上什么不轨之人，小心翼翼地扒拉开他的手，岂料被那人狠狠地攥住手指，怎么也甩不开。  
“大……大哥，你放开我行不？”  
“你救我……”话音未落，那人就砸进自己怀里，还挺沉的，白宇扶着他才发现他身上有血，鉴于白宇曾对医生这个行业也有过憧憬，他立马把人扶上自己的位置，小心地用腿勾住歪歪斜斜的人，在他耳畔告诉他：“你抓牢这个扶手，我马上载你去医院。”  
谁知那人立刻睁开眼，眼神尖锐极了，喑哑着嗓子说：“不，不去医院……”  
“啊？不去医院？”白宇犯了难，突然听到身后有好几个人奔跑追逐过来，想了想这人出现在此的缘由，只好骑着电瓶三轮加快了速度。  
下着大雨也没法去医院，白宇只能凭借自己仅有的医学知识来探查这人的伤口，他把人放在床上，撩开人的头发才发现这人长得有多好看，苍白的脸蛋被雨水打湿，眉间蹙在一起，似是有些难受，浓重的眉下紧闭的双眼，翘长的睫毛轻轻颤动，欣赏的眼神顺着高挺的鼻梁一路向下，时不时紧呡的粉色嘴唇吐出的几个不成样字节，终于让白宇从美色中觉醒。  
对啊，他穿着一身黑衣，不把衣服脱下是看不真切伤口位置。白宇将他的纽扣一粒一粒解开，白皙健壮的胸脯上划了一道大口，像是被突然袭击似的斜得一刀，还好没有伤及内脏，只是穿透了皮肤而已。  
药箱是自备的，白宇给他清理完伤口，又打了个电话给秘书，毕竟整个公司知道他现在行踪的只有她了，让她把公司的特效药带来，又考虑了各种不良反应地吩咐了退烧药、过敏药等等的。  
白宇小心地给他上药，而那人也似乎感受到痛感，眼睛缓缓睁开，眨巴了几下，等看到白宇之后，虚弱地张开嘴，好像想说什么，却又合上了。  
“眼睛真大啊，可惜是个男的。长得是真好看，就是不知道惹了什么仇家，看样子不是什么简单人物，等明天得赶紧让他离开。”

经过一夜的惊心动魄，白宇累得睡着了，幸好明天就是周一，他可以在出租屋里赖会儿床，反正总裁上班迟到了也不会有人说什么，只是自己过意不去，还是定了周一下午要开会。  
朱一龙醒来时，就正好看见身边躺着一个不修边幅的男人，穿着白背心大裤衩，在他旁边却缩成一团，看着挺弱的，小小的，可爱，想rua……不对不对，自己爱rua小动物的习惯真的是入骨髓了。他想要起身，被疼痛唤回了昨晚的记忆，是这男人救了他。  
动静惊醒了白宇，他小猫一样地揉了揉脸，黏在一起的眼睛睁开一下，又猛地睁大，因为这位美男醒了，而且距离他太近了。  
“你你你……”  
“是你救了我。”  
“对对对。”  
“你是结巴？”  
“啊——不是。”白宇侧着起身，摸索着眼镜戴上。舒展了身体才发现这人其实并不算是小动物，身长比他怕是要高那么几公分，就是太瘦了，细长的身量让他想起曾经的床伴。  
朱一龙看了眼床边，放了一双拖鞋，想必是给他准备的，就踏上，打量了一下地方，心道：好小的出租屋。  
白宇去狭小的卫生间里刷了个牙，洗了把脸，然后跟他说：“我这自己住的，没有多余的洗漱用具，要不我去给你买？”  
“不用，我用你的就行。”  
“大哥，你要注意卫生啊，我还是去给你买吧。对了，我叫白宙，你叫什么？”  
“朱……朱二虎。”  
等白宇出了门，才仿佛想到自己明明是想跟他说让他早点走来着，怎么像是要长住了呢？唉，算了，反正除了周末的正常工作之外，自己白天也不常住这儿，等他养好伤再走也不迟，至少这位仁兄不会对救命恩人痛下杀手吧。

小白虽然胡子拉碴，却比自己小两岁，是个干周末的环卫工，平时白天在做什么白宇让他别管也别问，问就是四处打工兼职。小白经常带回来一些便利店的泡面、盒饭和冒着辣油的疑似地沟油食物，吃得可欢了，因此朱一龙并不怀疑白宙，只是觉得他过得有些邋遢。  
工作日，小白晚上才回来，给他用药膏一边上药，一边聊天，他说今天去鑫丰药业给人送外卖，在茶水间听到秘书说老板八卦，还说要给老板偷偷下药，借机上位，正好老板路过听到，最后秘书被炒了，直接公开了他的男性爱人；还说在仁华医院打扫卫生的时候，看到两个男医生躲在厕所里接吻，他很不好意思，愣是没出去，没想到他们还打算做全套。末了，小白还问他：“为什么最近总碰上这种事啊，二虎哥，你说我是不是撞邪了？”  
朱一龙觉得这颗纯情的小白菜在说这些话的时候应该不知道自己有多可爱，虽然有胡茬，但藏在其中的嘴唇一张一合的，红润又招人，时不时还会用撒娇的口气说话，对这种事感到困扰的话就不要噘嘴又嘟嘴了，让人很想亲呐。  
“小白你没谈过恋爱吗？”  
“谈过的，不过都是跟女人，怎么了？”  
“也许上天正在向你打开另一扇门。”扑闪扑闪的大眼睛让白宇胸口嘭嘭跳动，他的二虎哥还凑近他耳畔，呼吸整个打在耳垂上，又痒又敏感，他心口一颤，自觉不好，乱了自己的呼吸想要逃走，却被一把拉住：“小白，你讨厌我了？”  
“没，没有啊。”  
“可你还没给我把绷带绑回去。”  
白宇这才畏手畏脚地去缠朱一龙的胸口，有时离得近了，就能感受到朱一龙故意散放呼出的热气，他自然是知道怎么回事了。  
完蛋，朱二虎喜欢他了。

这厢，朱一龙胸口的伤因为用药好得太快，趁着白天白宇不在，一边给心腹传递消息，一边致力于各种搞伤自己，以求在白宙家更长久的停留。  
朱一龙曾是个涉黑商人，目前已经在全面洗白，之前那次就是手下几个元老派人暗杀他，就是不想放弃走私药的生意，可他还是主张要跟目前发展最好的几个药业合作。他已经通过心腹传递了消息回去，这几日便会有他们倒台沉江的消息了。 朱一龙想，也该是时候向小白摊牌了，毕竟小白日子过得艰苦，连吃几天泡面竟然还跟自己品起哪家的牌子美味了，看来是尝尽了苦头。  
今天，白宇开完战略合作计划会议，就受到朱二虎的信息说晚上他做饭给他吃，一时开心得过了头，欢快地到珑宇的公厕换完衣服回家。  
小出租屋里，朱二虎亲手做了个番茄炒蛋，其他的菜连上饭都是叫的外卖，他冲白宇微微一笑，奈何白宇下一秒就能看见包扎成木乃伊的胸口还渗着血，一下子皱起眉头：“二虎哥，你怎么伤口又流血了？”  
白宇暗骂自己的职工，药这么没用，还说什么疗效好，真给大批量投入使用了，不是砸白氏招牌吗？明天一定得让全体研发部写检讨，就这款药出一个分析说明会。  
朱一龙苍白着脸，他的手刚刚用力捶过自己的伤口，过猛了些。  
“我没事，小白，我想跟你说件事。”  
“什么事？”  
“我的过去。”  
白宇一听，有些心慌，你要告诉我你的过去？不好吧。  
“二虎哥，过去不值得提的，现在和将来才最重要。”白宇拿自己打比方，“你看我，每天出去打工，也没想着过去的日子有多艰难，遇到糟心事跟你说一说就过去了，而且只要想着现在做着有意义的事，将来就会过得更幸福，所以过去没那么重要。”所以你就别给我讲你那可能是刀口舔血还是夺命追杀的过去了吧。  
被白宇的言论说动了的朱一龙终究还是开口了：“你说的对，现在和将来最重要，小白我喜欢你，我想跟你一直在一起。”  
本来以为自己会厌恶的白宇，意外发现，自己有点开心。等他意识到的时候，他已经接受了二虎哥的吻，对方带着狠劲的吻啃咬着白宇柔软的唇，连带着二虎同志不规矩的手在揉搓他的胸口，玩弄他的乳粒，他也……实在有些恐惧。  
“哥，二虎哥，你别这样，我怕。”  
朱一龙这才放开了手，他心疼小白，知道他从一个直男接受他就已经是一个挑战了，便也不为难他，只跟他说：“我知道了，小白，我们还有很多时间。”  
白宇点点头，算是默认了两人的关系，心里却在叫嚣：既然木已成舟，我还是想办法让二虎哥自愿为下吧。

这一天又是周六，白宇骑上小三轮，带着大扫把大簸箕去珑宇大道扫地，凌晨起床已不是困难，披星戴月还算不错，有时候还能一睹日出的风采，而且也不是所有人都能在深夜的大道上无拘无束地行走。  
他抡起扫把，把两边路人走道的大垃圾小垃圾统统解决，干到那时，人也渐渐开始走动，早餐店也终于有了买卖的画面。  
朱一龙就是这时来到白宇身后的。  
“小白。”  
白宇一回头，看到了穿着自己衣服的朱一龙：“二虎哥？”  
“来，我买了小笼包，还有豆浆、南瓜粥，吃吧。”  
“哥，我不吃南瓜的，你给我豆浆吧。”  
“可是南瓜很好的。”  
“谢谢您，人总有不吃的东西吧，也有偏爱的。”白宇突然想起一句至理名言，“想抓住男人的心首先要抓住男人的胃”，把热乎乎的小笼包嚼烂之后，问他：“哥，你爱吃什么东西啊？”  
“我？我……爱吃辣。”  
“辣？”不自觉地打了个嗝。  
“喜欢麻辣火锅，特辣那种，香极了，牛肉、毛肚、鸭肠……放啥下去都够味。”  
白宇是没见过他二虎哥这么痴迷的表情，还一口气说了这么多，看来是真爱。  
“二虎哥，那个……中午我请你吃火锅吧，就你那个等级的，特辣！”  
朱一龙发自内心地笑了，宛若一碗清水泛起涟漪浮动：“小白，你真好。”  
只是白宇没想到特辣的后果如此严重，一整瓶可乐都压不下去，在大堂里两个人面面相觑，白宇“嗝”了好一会儿，涨红了一整张脸，让服务员觉得自己上的那瓶不是可乐，仿佛是什么高浓度的酒精饮料。  
“小白，你不能吃辣就别逞强，不要为了我……”  
“哥，嗝~不是，嗝~你的问题是，嗝~我自己，嗝~要吃的嗝~啊，疼……”  
结果弄巧成拙，高估了自己的白宇最终在家里吃了胃药躺了半天，朱一龙则帮忙把白宇的活儿都干完了。  
而就在朱一龙连垃圾都给他倒完了的时候，心腹给他送消息来了，说是几个老家伙已经没命折腾了，自己的正龙药业已经跟鑫丰药业、白氏药业旗下的容大药研院和仁华医学院建立了合作关系，合作项目都要等朱一龙来执行规划接下来的一切，需要他回去主持大局了。

晚上，朱一龙带回一些比较精致的五星级酒店饭菜，白宇只是打开，什么话也没说就吃了起来，一点没有开心的迹象。朱一龙看他没什么惊喜的反应，虽然奇怪，却还是没有在意：“小白，我要走了。”  
“二虎哥？你要走？”  
“嗯，家里的事情解决了。”朱一龙看向白宇有些不忍，“小白，白宙，你愿意跟我一起回去吗？”  
“啊？”好久没被叫那个假名的白宇一下子反应过来，“哥，你家……什么背景啊？”  
“以前涉过黑，现在已经洗白了。”  
涉过黑？  
朱一龙看白宇面色恍惚，神情不自然，以为他想要离开他：“小白，你不能离开我，我喜欢你，我爱你。我可以给你更好的生活，比这里好千倍万倍，你不用每天扫大街，不用送外卖看人脸色，好不好？”  
其实白宇想说的是，送外卖那个事都是骗你的，自己也是家财万贯，有车有房，不用扫大街也能够有滋有味的白总……可是，朱二虎涉黑啊。虽然不知道是哪方面的，会不会因为自己骗他一个怒起来就把自己给沉尸了？  
“如果你是担心我以前的仇家，我已经让人把他们沉江了。”  
白宇内心叫嚣：看吧看吧，果然还是会这么做的！太可怕了！  
朱一龙又一次看到白宇脸色发青，想是刚刚自己的发言吓到他了：“我不会随便这么做的，是因为他们欺骗我背叛我……”  
白宇吓到喉咙又一次咽下了口水，心里发慌，灌了自己好几口水。  
“二虎哥，我……我还是害怕，你现在的样子，好吓人。”  
朱一龙沉下心思，想自己果然还是吓到他了，于是告诉他：“好，我不会让你不舒服。只是我明天就要回去了，想提前告诉你，怕你跟我走的时候来不及做准备，既然这样，我再给你一些时间想一想，但是你一定不能离开我。”  
为了保命，白宇捣蒜般点头，心里想的确是……明天我就辞职，房子我也退租，朱二虎美虽美，还是不要继续招惹为妙。

由于朱二虎的变故，白宇深刻觉得此次放松自己、体验生活的过程格外艰辛，不仅时刻担忧着自己的贞操问题，接下来还得担忧自己的性命，似乎压力更大了呢。  
在当天送朱一龙出门之后，白宇立马联系了洙柏区的环卫工领导提出辞职，又在第二天跟房东说自己老家有事，着急回老家，连押一付三的费用都不算了，顺便告诉房东，如果有人来找她，就告诉他，自己回老家可能不会回来了。  
处理完这一切，白宇又一次来到公厕换回自己的西装西裤，拉着行李箱重新坐上秘书开来的车，留恋地看着马路上的风景，那是自己流过汗、劳动过的地方啊，可惜一去不回头了。

另一边，朱一龙满意地将公司接下来半年的企划投入后，就打了白宙的电话，没有人接。隔了五分钟又打电话过去，还是一样。  
朱一龙心上一紧，小白不会出事吧，回去的时候已经天黑，白宙家没人了，自己拧开门，里面空荡荡的，没有人住过的样子。他很快找到了房东，得到了白宙已经回老家，并且不会再回来了。  
他怎么也没想到，他下定决心要的人竟然敢跑，竟然敢骗他。  
只一瞬间他就换了副眼神，眸子里满是幽深：“帮我找一个叫白宙的人，火车站、飞机场统统给我查一遍，还有陕西那边，一定要给我查出来。”

办公室里，被白宇数落得一文不值的研发部部长小丁同志不知道自己到底哪里惹恼了领导，先是前段时间整个部门被无缘无故地针对明明很有疗效，却被白总强制要求分析报告的药物做检讨，在缓和了一段时间，以为可以放松下来之际，又重新过上了如履薄冰的生活。  
“白总究竟是怎么了？”小丁问秘书姐姐。  
秘书讳莫如深地摇摇头，只是拍拍他的肩膀。  
白宇是没想到自从缺少了那段时光，会那么难熬。一闭眼就会想到朱二虎对自己情真意切的模样，明明是个涉黑大佬，怎么能用那样的眼神看人；看到药物报告又会想到给他用药的时候，涔涔流血的伤口，又是一阵心疼。  
电脑上多出一封新邮件，明晚正龙药业主办了一场医药产业公司的酒会，邀请了几家医院、医疗器械和药业的公司高层参加。  
酒会这种地方多半都是社交利益的交汇地，多半还会有带性感女伴来争取利益机会的人，更何况还有熟人，白宇想要转换一下心情，于是让秘书安排接受邀请。

明黄色的灯光照亮整个大厅，丰盛的食盘堆积在酒会中央，每个人都在交杯换盏，相谈甚欢。白宇穿了一身白西装，修长身材被衬得挺拔潇洒，剃了胡子，头发也抓了抓，精神许多。他老远就看到鑫丰的樊总牵着自己的爱人，他从侍应生托盘里拿起一杯酒，走过去：“樊总，牧歌，好久不见了。”  
“啊，是白总，上次让你看笑话了。”  
“哪里哪里，我很是佩服樊总呢。”  
与他一番客套过后，白宇又瞧见了之前在医院见过的那位谢医生，谢氏医疗器械公司的小谢总。  
“小谢总，你家那位今天没来？”  
“白……白总……”憋出个大红脸的谢南翔舌头打了结，就被身后那位精英给拽走了，白宇定睛一看，果然是那个宫医生。  
该调戏的人都调戏了个遍，白宇觉得这场酒会真没白来，至少让他舒缓了下心情，他一口饮下杯中酒，将视线转向别处，看看有没有什么值得结交的……朱二虎？他怎么来这里了？  
顿感危机的白宇掀起西装，遮住自己半张脸，鬼祟地躲在不被人在意的角落。他分明记得宾客名单上没有叫朱二虎的……对了，自己用白宙这个化名，那他也可以啊。  
白宇当即翻开自己那封邮件，从头到尾看了一遍，终于在最后的主办方那里发现了一个可能性——朱一龙。  
“白宇。”  
熟悉的嗓音脱离了幼稚奶味，沉淀出独有的磁性，让他“咯噔”一下，他换上成熟谦逊的模样，与他碰杯，依旧装作不认识：“朱总。”  
“朱一龙。”朱一龙故意凑到他耳边，跟在出租屋里一样，热气喷在自己的颈项，毫不掩饰对自己的渴望，“我叫朱一龙，你可以叫我龙哥，或者哥哥。”  
“龙哥。”白宇侧身躲过霸道的靠近，却被他近一步逼在桌角。白宇内心狂跳，但还是装作不动声色：“龙哥你这是做什么，我们是第一次见面。”  
“我说过欺骗我的人下场如何吧。”  
白宇身体僵直，差点连酒杯都拿不稳，朱一龙顺手将他揽进怀里，被白宇推开，但他还没有胆子敢扯破脸皮，只能说：“不好意思，我身体不太舒服，请朱总见谅，我要先行离开。”  
“那怎么行，作为主办方，有义务让每一位宾客都感到宾至如归。”朱一龙突然将白宇拦腰抱起，酒杯果不其然地被摔破在地，引起全部人的注目。白宇掩面，不想面对这难堪的场面，就听到朱一龙说：“白总不胜酒力，我带他去楼上休息一下，诸位请继续享受酒会。”  
就这么当着所有合作伙伴、医界大佬的面，白宇的一世英明啊~

出了酒会大厅进了电梯，白宇突然挣扎起来，却被朱一龙狠狠地吻住，这一下真的是犹如狂风骤雨，比起十几天前那场小儿科的亲吻，饶是白宇再迟钝也知道接下来会发生什么了。  
“哥，二虎哥……”  
“叫哥哥。”说完，朱一龙又从他的脖子捣进去，舌头沿着颈纹滑行舔舐，白宇感受到脖子上像缠了一条蛇，自己又像是被吸血鬼盯上的猎物，满是危险的气息。  
朱一龙掏出房卡刷开，把白宇推进房间。  
“你不是身体不舒服吗？正龙开发了一种药，正好给你纾解一下。”说罢，他便从裤兜里掏出一粒胶囊，白宇要逃，冲到门口却来不及开门，就被朱一龙对着嘴喂了药，两舌相抵，口腔的热度把囊衣划开，苦涩中带甜味的药粉在两人的唾液之间传递。  
其实不过是场两情相悦的闹剧，白宇的双手已经环住了朱一龙的脖子，在药粉被两人完全舔尽之后，红着眼睛的白宇用头去磕朱一龙的脑袋：“哥哥，你真坏。”  
“你还想逃开我，我那么爱你。”  
“是你说的骗你会被沉尸的，我害怕。”  
“我也骗你了，抵消了。”  
“那不用沉尸了吧。”  
“谁敢动你就是跟我过不去。”  
“那龙哥你放开我。”  
“我不会放的。”  
“哥哥你还说你爱我~”白宇又用上了让人难以把持的撒娇，朱一龙被激得爆红：“我爱你，你不准逃了。”  
他的西装很好脱，因为刚才的拉扯已经掉了大半，白宇挣扎着想要给朱一龙使绊子，故意用膝盖去踢朱一龙下体，但是龙哥是练过的，大腿夹住白宇的膝盖是易如反掌，他一边扯白宇的领带，捆住他的双手，解衬衫的扣子，一边还将自己鼓囊囊的地方蹭那处膝盖。  
被剥开的白宇皮肤细腻，就算是干了挺久的活也还是没练出几两肌肉，朱一龙低头品尝着肖想已久的红豆，又咬又舔，另一只手也适时地在他腰腹间揉搓，精瘦的骨骼被手掌摩擦出异样的感受。不多时，两人身上就都已经是不着寸缕了。  
“哥，龙哥，好难受……”  
“小白，哥哥帮你。”  
朱一龙为白宇口，一点一点地用舌头描摹形状，肿胀的分身体会着前所未有的温热，蹿升的炙热下，朱一龙的手也在不停地进出着白宇的后穴，粉红色的嫩肉被抠挖了一阵子，渗出透明的液体，三指的深入让白宇的呻吟也愈发嚣张，整个房间里回荡着淫靡的氛围。  
“哥~哥……啊嗯……”  
破碎在喉咙里的叫声在朱一龙将硬挺送入的时候更加慌张了，急色的人分开两条长腿，终于开始挺动。一开始还是能够接受，只是白宇的思绪翻飞到了九霄云外，那种被插入的别扭感是所有前直男的一道坎，过了这道坎，白宇就被艹开了，腰部酸麻，整个人颤巍巍地，任由朱一龙直捣长龙，碾过一寸热壁，又被长枪捅到爽痛点，球囊砸在臀瓣之上，拍击声盖过进出的动势，穴口适应似的吸着朱一龙进去，抽插的和谐度一旦上升，夜也就更缠绵悱恻。  
“小白，想射吗？”  
“嗯啊……想……”  
手掌撸动的频率跟随着内里抽插的速度，白宇的呻吟也变得更有节奏，他感受到体内膨胀的虬筋突起的肉棒终于跟自己一道泻出了精，浓厚的白液一簇一簇地飞到朱一龙脸上，而他体内也被灌进了许多，酸胀得有些难受，直到朱一龙从里头出来，白宇的穴口才发现自己有多想留住那根长棍，连被带出的精液也想要吃回去，穴口收缩着，又承受不住地张开，朱一龙见不惯这种场景就再一次把自己的棍棒捅进去，伏下身去吻他亲爱的小白。  
“龙哥，你……你还……唔~嗯哈……慢一点……”  
从没听过自己这种声调的白宇觉得羞耻极了，方才只顾爽，完全沉浸在情欲之中，现在一听更加糟糕。  
他退出白宇的洞穴，反折过白宇的腰身，让他半坐起跟自己面对面，本就害羞的白宇只好一下子扑向朱一龙，用脸去蹭他脸上的自己精液。柔软的耳垂被含在口中，轻轻撕咬，白宇对朱一龙也是抱持着想要的心思，只是他没法继续强硬，只能软塌塌地去吻。  
“哥哥……”  
朱一龙感受到从白宇那处流出的自己的东西也顺着臀裂滴到自己的腿上，神志再一次被湮灭，眸色深沉。  
填满他，弄坏他，他突然的进攻没有给白宇一丝准备的余地，粗暴地拓开的穴口竟也受住了。  
“嘶~哥哥，好痛啊……”  
“小白，永远不要再离开我了。”

END


End file.
